Bite Down
by DrowninginWords
Summary: Christopher used to love the animatronics because they were his only friends. Until his brother found a Foxy mask and used it to torment him. When his birthday finally comes, tears will be the thing that met his end. (Loosely based on "Five Nights at Freddy's 4". I own none except for Joy. Everything else is Scott's.)


Christopher cried harder as his brother and his friends circled the table he was under. They all wore masks of the animatronics, his fears, with his brother in the Foxy mask; the one he would always use to torment his little brother. If only his sister was here to comfort him, to keep his brother from tormenting him. If only he had his stuffed animal of Fredbear. But he left it at home. Big mistake.

"Your brother's pathetic!" One of them squealed out. That made him cry harder. Joy would crawl under the table to be with them, or scold Connor until he was senseless. But if only he should've cried out about road safety on that night...

"Hey, he wants to give Fredbear a kiss!" Another cried out. They all agreed and yanked Christopher out from underneath.

"Hey! Stop it! Put me down!" He cried out. Joy would not approve of this. Not one bit.

They carried him across the large room to the two animatronics on stage. Fredbear and SpringBonnie. The bear one, his favorite, stood infront of him.

"He wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On the count of three... one... two... three!"

They shoved Christopher's whole head into the mouth of Fredbear. It was dark and musky. He could hear his sobbing loud enough as tears rolled down his face and onto the metal and wiring of the animatronic.

 _Whir_

Christopher stopped crying and heard the inside mechanics start up as the mouth of Fredbear came down and gave him a fatal blow.

Shouts and cries. People screaming and running as Johnathon and his friends tried to run, only to be caught by the police. In an hour, Christopher's body would be carted away; his brother and friends arrested for manslaughter. Two hours after that, Christopher's father keeps the event out of the news while the mother cries over the loss of her children. Her youngest son would last for the week until his boy couldn't take it anymore. What a horrible end to her family.

The older spirit carried the younger spirit away from the hospital as she contiplated on an idea.

"Either he can live on, or let his soul rest." She muttered out loud. "Either way, Christopher did not deserve this. He deserves to finish school, graduate out of college, get married, have children, and die at a good age. Not like this. I could probably keep him here and we can walk the earth together, like the brother and sister we are. We can walk for the rest of the years until Judgement Day comes, whenever that is. But I have seen too much. I have seen crashes and accidents, things that should be kept in alleyways and away from children." She threw her head back and moaned. "I've seen horrible things to children but I won't care as long as I have him!

And my sentencing is over. I promised to watch over him as would live on until he passes. And that makes me hate Johnathon even more, even if he's my younger brother. But now, I don't know whether to forgive him or hate him. Christopher did not deserve this!"

She looked up and saw that she was at her destination, Freddy Frazbear's Pizza. She went in and carried him to where the back room was, where the Fredbear suit and the toys he loved were at. She set the spirit down on the floor and waited for him to wake up.

"Joy?" A murmured escaped, innocently.

"Christopher." She answered, grinning.

"... I kept your room the same as it was since that night. Even that Mangle toy, the one you said that once you put together, that you'll keep it that way."

"I know."

"I should've told you to be careful. The roads were slippery-"

"It was an oncoming truck." Joy stated to him.

"But still-"

"I'm fine." Joy gathered him and cradled him. "But you're not. You're broken. It wasn't right for what Johnathon did to you."

"You saw?" He asked.

"I got permission to keep watch over you. I transfused myself into Fredbear, the one I bought for you." She explained.

"Then you would've stopped it."

"I couldn't." Joy replied. "All I could do was watch. Did you like the roses I put on your bedside in your dreams."

"The white roses were yours?" The nightmares he had been having made him too scared to see the vase of white roses on the bedside table. For the first time. But he had the feeling it was her because she loved flowers and had a huge painting of one for her girly room.

"Everytime. You just needed some love." Still, Christopher was confused.

"But if you were Fredbear, why were you evil in my dreams?" He asked.

"Because those are were your dreams." She answered. He looked over at the stuffed toys and picked up the one closest to him. Fredbear.

"Are these my toys from my room?" He asked her again.

"Yes, because I need to let you know something." Joy turned Christopher around to face her. "Again, you're broken. Those dreams made your only friends your worst fears. But I won't let that happen. I've seen your pain and fears that you held onto and I'll make them your power. What was once your greatest fear will be your greatest strenght." She motioned to the toys. "They'll always be your friends, no matter what."

She leaned closer to him. "No matter what, no matter how much energy it takes from me, I will put you back together." The toys started to disappear. "I will make sure you will live on until all the pain goes away."

"What are you doing?" Christopher asked, innocently.

"I'm going to place your soul into Fredbear, along with your new power. You'll watch over the place because someone is planning something."

"What?" He asked again.

"Let's just say that a man has been stalking you and some of the neighborhood kids. I just hope the kids won't go near him. Especially because everyone thinks purple dyed har is too 'immature'." Joy explained. "Now, I better get going."

"But I want to stay with you!" He cried out to her.

"Sweetie," she answered, sweetly, "I'm also giving you the power to come up to heaven to see me."

"I can?"

"You can. And even though you could think of the suit as your home, you can come see me whenever you want."

Christopher began to feel sleepy and lied down in her lap. He cried his last few tears and finally dozed off. Joy picked up her brother's spirit and laid him on the animatronic. Like quicksand, the soul sank in.

Reaching into her pocket, Joy pulled out an IV Bag filled with black ooze. her brother's fears. She shook it around and it turned crystal clear. Carefully, she opened the bag and poured the newly made liquid over the animatronic and disposed the bag into thin air.

"My work here is done." She whispered and vanished.

Years later, five kids disappeared and the Bite of '87 happened. The victims were all the neighborhood kids who tormented Christopher. Sad, he decided to stick around and help them with their Purgatory while finding time to visit his sister. Years after that, the animatronics were destroyed by their murderer; freeing them and scaring him enough to die in the SpringBonnie costume.

Christopher leads them to heaven but thirty years later, they come back down to watch over a woman who decided to work at the haunted attraction about the murders. Because of their murderer's soul awakened, they couldn't go back up to heaven and decided to keep watch over her. Once hes solves the mysteries, she opens the path to heaven again and free them. Before going, Christopher decides to kiss the woman on the cheek.

Because she was a partically a reincarnation of Joy's soul.


End file.
